


Störung

by Khookh



Category: Tatort
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 06:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13048287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khookh/pseuds/Khookh
Summary: Thiels W-Lan funktioniert nicht.





	Störung

**Author's Note:**

> _Ist das nicht eigentlich der Klassiker? Wenn der Fernseher bzw. - moderner - das Internet nicht geht, hat man Zeit für andere Dinge ... ;)_
> 
>  
> 
> _Das ist das 18. Türchen im[Tatort Adventskalender](https://anja79.livejournal.com/2017/10/13/)._  
>  _Post auf[livejournal](https://khookh.livejournal.com/2017/12/18/)._
> 
> _Ich wünsche euch noch eine frohe Zeit bis Weihnachten und ein schönes Fest!_

 

 

 

„Ach, verdammt!“

Thiel fluchte. Warum ging der Scheiß nicht? Er hasste es, dieses Sternchen unten rechts auf seinem Bildschirm über den fünf leeren Balken.

Kein Internet.

Er fuhr den Laptop herunter und wieder hoch. Immer noch nichts. Warum ausgerechnet jetzt, als er das Weihnachtsgeschenk für Lukas bestellen wollte? Das war heute die letzte Möglichkeit. Das Paket würde sonst nie und nimmer rechtzeitig in Australien ankommen. Alles Schimpfen half nichts, die Balken blieben leer.

Das hieß wohl, dass er nach nebenan musste, zu Boerne. Na ja, „musste“, war vielleicht nicht der richtige Ausdruck. Er hatte einen Grund, abends um neun noch bei Boerne zu klingeln. Weil dort der Router stand. War ja Boernes Idee gewesen, sich das Internet zu teilen, dann musste er auch mit einer Störung am Abend leben können. Thiel zahlte schließlich Geld dafür.

Er lauschte dem verhallenden Klingeln in Boernes Wohnung nach, schließlich waren Schritte zu hören.

Boerne erschien, im schwarzen Hemd und mit einem sehr großen Glas in der Hand, in dem sich verhältnismäßig wenig Rotwein befand.

„Ah, Thiel? Was verschafft mir die Ehre?“

„Haben Sie Internet?“

„Nein.“

„Wie? Nein?“ Thiel sah Boerne irritiert an. Das war wieder typisch für seinen Vermieter. Hätte mal bloß er den Vertrag fürs Internet abgeschlossen. „Und haben Sie wenigstens mal versucht, den Router neu zu starten?“

„Selbstverständlich.“

„Und?“

„Nichts.“

„Wie nichts?“

„ _Nichts_ bedeutet in diesem Falle: Ich habe den Router ausgeschaltet, wieder angeschaltet und es gab noch immer kein W-Lan-Signal. Was sonst hätte ich tun sollen, Thiel? Es ist nach neun Uhr, es wird sich heute sowieso keiner der sogenannten IT-Experten mehr darum kümmern. Aber warum kommen Sie nicht rein? Sie haben doch jetzt sowieso nichts mehr vor.“

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, drehte Boerne sich um und verschwand in der Wohnung. Aus der Küche hörte Thiel ihn rufen: „Und der Wein ist ohnehin offen.“

Das waren eigentlich ausreichend überzeugende Argumente. Thiel schloss die Wohnungstür hinter sich.

Boerne saß auf dem Sofa und goss mit der linken Hand Wein in das frische Glas, das auf dem Couchtisch stand, mit der rechten klopfte er auf den Platz neben sich und bedeutete Thiel, sich endlich zu setzen.

„Dass es erst einen Internetausfall braucht, damit Sie mir mal wieder einen Besuch abstatten, ist schon sehr bezeichnend. Sie sind genauso schlimm wie meine Studenten, die selbst während der Vorlesung die Augen nicht von ihrem Smartphone lassen können. Was machen Sie nur den ganzen Abend im Internet?“ Er reichte ihm das Weinglas. Thiel nahm es und zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Meist arbeiten, Fakten gegenchecken, Ansätze prüfen.“ Das stimmte zu achtzig Prozent tatsächlich. In der übrigen Zeit war er bei St. Pauli. Heute wäre er ausnahmsweise mal auf die Seite des großen Versandhändlers gegangen. Und manchmal googelte er auch Leute, Boerne zum Beispiel, las, was der Professor wieder für Projekte in Angriff nahm oder erfolgreich beendete oder wozu er wieder seine schlaue Meinung geäußert hatte, gab seinen Namen bei der Bildersuche ein …

 „Sorry, Boerne, ich hab grad nicht ganz aufgepasst.“

Boerne sah ihn überrascht an: „Sie geben zu, dass Sie nicht zugehört haben?“

„Ja. Aber es macht Ihnen ja sicher nichts aus, es noch einmal zu wiederholen.“, Thiel verzog seinen Mund zu einem halben Lächeln.

Boerne versuchte, beleidigt zu schauen, aber sie wussten beide, dass es ihm nicht wirklich gelang.

„Ich sagte, dass das Quatsch ist, in Ihrem Fall, zu Hause zu arbeiten. Die Überstunden rechnet Ihnen doch niemals jemand an. In meinem Fall hingegen steht zwar keiner mit der Stechuhr hinter mir, es wird jedoch ein stetes Arbeitspensum von fünfzig bis sechzig Stunden pro Woche – “

„Jaja, is ja gut.“, Thiel hob abwehrend die Hand. Diesen Sermon kannte er schon fast auswendig, da brauchte er nicht mehr hinzuhören. „Hatten Sie nicht irgendwas gefragt?“

„Äh, ja, in der Tat.“ Boerne schaute etwas verlegen auf seine Fußspitzen. „Aber das muss ich nicht unbedingt wiederholen.“

Thiel nahm einen großen Schluck Wein, dann sagte er:

„Doch.“

Boerne kopierte seine Bewegung, dann sagte er:

„Ich habe gesagt, dass Ihnen Ihr neuer Pullover ausgezeichnet steht und … nun ja, ob es … tja … jemanden … also gibt.“

Thiel wartete kurz, ob da noch etwas kam.

„Ob es jemanden gibt … ?“

„Na, schauen Die sich doch einmal an. Sie haben offensichtlich abgenommen und der verwegene Dreitagebart und da dachte ich, vielleicht gibt es ja jemanden und es liegt gar nicht am Internet, dass ich Sie so selten sehe.“ Boernes Mundwinkel zuckten unsicher.

Thiel musste ein paar Mal kurz auflachen, dann lachte er richtig. Bis ihm schlagartig das Lachen im Hals stecken blieb, weil er merkte, dass Boerne etwas beobachtet hatte, was ihm selbst gar nicht bewusst gewesen war oder zumindest nicht so bewusst, dass er hätte sagen können:

„Doch, Sie haben Recht, es gibt da tatsächlich jemanden.“

Boerne schaute ihn etwas verwirrt an, bis er sich zu einem Lächeln durchrang: „Nun, das ist doch eine erfreuliche Entwicklung in Ihrem Privatleben.“

Thiel zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Na ja … kompliziert.“

Boerne wartete kurz, ob noch etwas kommen würde, dann setzte er erneut an:

„Thiel, muss man Ihnen alles aus der Nase ziehen? Was ist denn an Ihrer Geschichte kompliziert?“

Thiel schwenkte den Wein im Glas, als hätte er Ahnung davon. Boernes Knie war nur wenige Zentimeter von seinem entfernt. Wenn er sein Bein nur ein klein wenig nach links kippen ließ, wie zufällig, dann … Thiels Knie berührte Boernes Knie und Boerne zuckte nicht weg.

„Die Person weiß nichts davon, also von meinem Interesse für sie.“

Es war kurz still, dann sagte Boerne leise: „Sind Sie sich da sicher?“

Thiel hörte auf, den Wein im Glas herumzuwirbeln und sah Boerne an: „Nein.“ Er spürte, wie aufgeregt er mit einem Mal war; dieses Gespräch war völlig anders als alle Gespräche mit Boerne zuvor und er hatte das Gefühl, dass es nicht mehr lange ein Gespräch sein würde. „Aber, na ja, ich habe den ersten Schritt gemacht und jetzt warte ich einfach ab.“

Vielleicht war es doch sicherer, wieder ins Weinglas zu schauen. Thiel sah nicht, aber er hörte, wie Boerne sein Weinglas auf dem Tisch vor ihnen abstellte. Dann war Boernes Hand plötzlich in seinem Blickfeld und nahm auch ihm das Glas ab und stellte es neben das erste auf den Tisch: „Ich denke, Sie haben jetzt genug gewartet.“

Und dann waren Boernes Finger in seinem Nacken und jagten ihm eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken. Boernes Nasenspitze stupste an seine Wange, fragte zögernd an, ob es erlaubt sei … Thiels Lippen fanden Boernes und obwohl es schon so lange her war, dass Thiel jemandem so nahe war, wusste sein Körper sofort, was er tun musste. Er küsste. Erst war es nur ungewohnt; Boernes Bart kitzelte ein wenig. Als er dann aber spürte wie Boernes Zungenspitze sanft und neckend versuchte, seine Lippen zu teilen und ihre Zungen sich trafen, fuhr das aufgeregte Kribbeln von seiner Magengrube in jeden Winkel seines Körpers. Er wollte Boernes Hände auf seiner Haut spüren. Er wollte Boerne unter seinen Fingern fühlen. Er wollte Boerne nah sein.

Ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen, zerrte er an Boernes Hemd, bis es endlich aus der Hose rutschte. Dann ließ er seine Hände über Boernes Oberkörper gleiten, fühlte das dichte Haar auf seiner Brust und Boernes Herz. War das normal, dass das so schnell schlug oder war Boerne wirklich so aufgeregt?

Als Thiels Finger Boernes Brustwarzen fanden und sanft Kreise darauf malten, löste Boerne sich mit einem leisen Seufzen von ihm. Er beugte sich ganz nah an sein Ohr, so dicht, dass seine Lippen es berührten, dann flüsterte er: „Ich denke, es ist an der Zeit, dass du endlich mein Schlafzimmer kennenlernst.“ Damit stand er auf und ging durch die Tür neben dem Klavier.

Thiel, atemlos und immer noch überrascht von sich selbst, hatte es jetzt sehr eilig, Boerne zu folgen.

*     *     *

„Magst du dann mal bei der Hotline anrufen und die Störung melden?“, fragte Thiel gegen Boernes Hemdkragen, als sie morgens im Flur standen. Eigentlich hätte Thiel schon vor zehn Minuten auf dem Präsidium sein müssen.

„Ähm … nun ja …“ Wurde Boerne etwa rot im Gesicht? „Also eigentlich reicht es, wenn man hier dieses Knöpfchen drückt.“ Boerne nahm seine Arme von Thiels Taille, ging zum Router, der auf der Kommode neben der Wohnungstür stand und drückte eine Taste. Ein weißes Lämpchen ging an. _W-Lan_ stand daneben.


End file.
